Black Ops Zombies: Einen Ausweg Aus
by FilmPhantom
Summary: A violent path for two unlikely friends as they forage through the ruins of Germany.
1. Anfang

**Hey there! This is a fan fiction based off of Black Ops Zombies. I know, I know! You can start calling me a real geek now. I loved the Zombies mode in the game, and even more, the characters. So this fan fiction takes place mainly in Verrückt, Der Riese, and Kino Der Toten. The main characters from the game would be Dr. Richtofen, Dempsey, and you'll see a little bit of Nikolai and Takeo, but not much. Enjoy!~**

Chapter 1: _Angang_

_Berlin, Germany_

_1945_

Sunlight filtered through the dirty window above her, which was smashed open and partially boarded up. Dirt and blood caked the floor. In the distance, the sound of faint groans and screeches. The Wittenau Sanitorium was in ruins. It was ironic, this place being one of the last safe houses in Berlin. There were more safe houses, but it was much too dangerous to try and find all of the survivors to bring there.

In the corner of the upstairs part of the building, curled up in the fetal position, taking refuge behind the opening to the balcony, sat twelve-year-old Gisela Edelweiss. She'd lived in Berlin all her life, only seeing change when the war began. But now with the virus running rampant and Nazi German soldiers becoming undead creatures of flesh-eating nature, things were much different. Only last hear had the virus become a problem that scientists were unwillingly looking into. Massacred Jews were rising from their unofficial graves; fallen soldiers were crawling from the earth they were buried six feet below in. Thousands were eaten alive. Few were infected or bitten, thus actually turning into one of _them_.

Gisela and her family had heard about the Wittenau being a safe house, and were eager to trek there, even from their moderately far away home. The Wittenau Sanitorium was somewhat secluded; hiding deep in the woods, where one would venture far off gravel roads and beaten paths to find. There, the mentally unstable and socially outcast were rejected by society, sent to rot in their own disease. But now, Gisela found herself being comforted in the tumbledown asylum. Even alone, with nothing but frigid air surrounding her, she was able to think. It was all she could do. Her limbs felt too frozen to move; the prickling sensation of numbness tingling in her feet, fleeting up her legs and stinging her arms and shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed red, nose running.

Her whole family was killed. Or at least that is what Gisela was forced to think. They had split up, which ended up being a horrible plan. Her father, Kasimir, had taken her two twin brothers, Gustav and Fabian, to look for shelter or a safe house, or at least more survivors. Her mother, Eleonore, had taken her to go look for the same. Eleonore, or _Mutter_, as Gisela called her, was killed by the horde of undead. Gisela had been forced to watch the savages rip into her mother's throat, and bite into the achingly white, soft flesh of her arms and shoulders. It was horrible.

Now Gisela sat in the Wittenau alone, clutching a steely Mauser C96 pistol in her hand, wondering if she should commit suicide. But should the rest of her family have miraculously survived, she wanted to be there with them eventually. It was not her time. Even listening to the approaching undead howls, she convinced herself she would not die.


	2. Erlöser

Chapter 2

_Erlöser_

Gisela stood up, limbs aching from stretch after being curled up for so long. She felt lucky to have survived the night. But, hearing the groans of the undead in the mist-ridden distance, she knew the end was near. No, she thought to herself, I will not die; I am strong. She looked out onto the balcony, overlooking the courtyard-like medical pavilion. The morning land was dense with fog, precious sunlight barely breaking through. It was hazy, much like the thoughts within Gisela's mind.

She walked down the stairs, passing the pile of stocked-up grenades. Halfway down, she climbed over a couch that was stuck in the middle of the stairway. She landed on the checkered tile floor, covered in dirt, and walked down the hallway with bare feet. Gisela walked to the nearest window, which was partially boarded up. An eerie breeze gently tugged on the edge of her purple dress. Her mother had made it for her. Eleonore had hand-sewn the peter pan collar, silky white apron, and four white buttons on the chest. Now, blood stained the apron and the bottom hem of the dress was worn and frayed. Gisela's face was round and youthful, with big eyes that tilted just slightly at the corners, a warm liquid brown, framed with dark, curled lashes. She had a curved, angled nose, rounded at the tip, and full pale lips. Silky mahogany brown hair grew out extremely straight, and it was pulled back into a ponytail with a white bow.

Now, thinking about her mother, tears welled in her eyes. She was only twelve, and being forced into a feral nature, adapting to the fight or flight response nagging in the back of her mind in order to survive. _Crrrrack!_ She heard the sound of the thick wooden boards being ripped from a window. Clutching the Mauser C96, she walked out into the hallway, listening to the angry groans to pinpoint where they were coming from. She walked into a room with a surgical chair and turned her head, seeing an infected undead at the window, clad in a Nazi uniform, scratching at the boards. Biting the inside of her cheek, Gisela raised the Mauser and fired into the head of the undead. It crumbled to the ground.

More sounds of wood being ripped sounded from a different window. Gisela ran towards the other window. It was fine… She looked around and ran towards one of the other windows. It also, had no enemy by it. She heard footsteps on the ground, one foot stepping, and the other dragging. Tears fell onto her cheeks, streaking down towards her chin and dripping onto the dirty floor. She turned around, seeing the undead creature limping towards her, hungry for flesh. Gisela raised the Mauser and fired into its heart. It doubled over, but straightened. It was still moving. She fired into its head. It was still moving. Closer it inched, reaching out a bloody hand towards her, itching for a feast of blood and organs. She cried out in fear, tears cascading from her eyes now.

Again, she fired into its head as she backed up against the wall. It was still moving. She lowered it to the top of the neck, where the brain stem was located, and fired her last shot in the clip. The undead creature wailed and crashed into the ground, finally being still. She sniffled and looked around, the windows were breaking, undead zombies clawing at them and attempting to step inside. Some had succeeded. She screamed and ran upstairs, hoisting herself over the couch and running up towards the balcony. She grabbed the spare, loaded clip she had left on the ground earlier.

She unloaded the empty clip and dropped in on the ground, and shoved the full clip into the handle of the Mauser. Gisela looked into the hallway, the groans of the undead much louder now. Her voice was shaky as she raised the gun, nearing the staircase. She saw the faces of the horrible monsters. Screaming, she fired into their faces. One or two shots were what it took to kill one, even by pumping lead into their no longer functional brains. One reached up at her. She turned to run the other way, but the undead's hand grappled at her gun, pulling it downwards as it crawled up the stairs. She dropped the gun and rain towards the other room, backing up against the back wall. Gisela could see them limping towards her, clawing at the air with their crippled hands.

Suddenly, she heard the loud, piercing sounds of gun shots splitting the air. She heard the wail and screeches of the undead as they collapsed, dead once again. She heard… the voice of a man.

"Gah! Ze stupid creatures don't know vhen to quit!" the voice said loudly, German accent heavy, yet he spoke in perfect English. The zombies crawling towards her fell to the ground, dead, and she heard human footsteps climbing up the stairs.

ad left on the ground earlier. on the ground earlier. e couch, and running up towards the balcony. inside. lad in a Nazi unifor


	3. Der Sitzung

Chapter 3

_Der Sitzung_

Gisela lowered herself, crouching closely to the frigid tile floor. Her heart beat against her ribcage, and blood pounded in her ears. Who was this man? A German who spoke fluent English was rare in general, but especially in this time. Then she heard another voice, but this voice was much different. Still a man, but the accent was most definitely not German.

"Did you get 'em all?" called a hearty, deep voice. American. Definitely American.

Gisela was now officially confused. An American? With a German? This was unheard of.

"Vait, Dempsey…" said the German as he fired a shot into the head of a crawling undead. Gisela flinched. "Now I'm all done." The German blinked, facing towards her direction

_No, no, no!_ Gisela screamed in the back of her mind. _Don't look at me! Just go back down the stairs!_

"Vhat do ve have here…?" whispered the German as he walked slowly towards her room, boots skidding along the floor.

Gisela's eyes widened and she pressed herself against the wall. The German entered the room and saw her. Gisela could do nothing but crouch there, eyes wide, body tense, at the mercy of the man. But, it looked like the man was the one who didn't know what to do. He wasn't elderly, but wasn't young either. He had high, pronounced cheekbones, a slim chin, dark eyes, heavy brows, a rather large nose, and from what she could tell, short white hair, mostly hidden under a Nazi visor cap. The man was also clad in the rest of the Nazi garb.

"Eh, Dempsey…?" he called behind him.

"What is it, Richtofen?" called the American, named Dempsey. "Is a crawler giving you trouble? Need some help?" Dempsey seemed to snigger, as though crawlers were easy things that shouldn't usually give one trouble. Then, Gisela heard the steps of boots upon the tile, and the American, dressed in a camouflage uniform, appeared there in the doorway. He looked taken aback.

"Uh, you alright?" asked Dempsey, obviously the hardened-Marine type of person, and not the man to comfort children. _But I'm not a little child!_ argued Gisela as she thought.

Gisela nodded slowly as she straightened up. "Me. Okay," she said, her English broken. She looked at Richtofen. "Thank you for shooting them," she said in German, leaving Dempsey in the dust as far as understanding languages go. "You saved my life."

Richtofen screwed up his face in a sort of half-disgust expression, as though he hadn't meant to save her life, and probably wouldn't, had he been given the choice. "Nyech, you are welcome," he replied in German, voice sneered, lips drawn into what almost looked like a snarl.

"There is a safe house nearby, yes?" she asked Richtofen in German. "My family might be there."

Richtofen rolled dark eyes. "It is quite a trek to get there," he said, continuing the German conversation. "But yes, there is one."

Gisela bounced up slightly onto the balls of her feet. She hummed quietly. "Could you take me there?" she asked. "You two are good fighters. I would not last on my own."

Richtofen turned to Dempsey. "She wants us to take her to the safe house," he said in German.

Dempsey drew a blank. "English, Doc, English!" he grunted.

"She vants us to take her to ze safe house!" Richtofen said, in English this time.

The American looked at Gisela, as if he knew what he was going to say, and in German too. "_Nein_."


	4. Der Nachfloger

Chapter 4

_Der Nachfloger_

Gisela could only stand and stare, large chocolate brown orbs fixated on the two soldiers as they trotted downstairs and towards the exit of the building. Desperate for saving, she ran towards the stairs and vaulted herself over the obstacles. Finally, she dashed towards the only way out or in, the entrance. Halfway there and she could see the two burly figures in the not-too-far-away distance. "Vait!" she shouted loudly, cupping her frozen hands around her lips to project a louder sound.

Dempsey turned around first. Dr. Richtofen almost continued into the woods without him, but after a second or two, he also turned around. Dempsey shook his head, raising his arm so the palm of his hand met his forehead. "Listen, kid, you can't come with us," he called back to her. Gisela's lips twisted into a frown, slim brows knitting in distress. She raised the dirty hem of her mostly-ruined dress and ran towards them.

"Please," she said. "I need help."

Richtofen was fuming. "I could shoot you," he said evenly, using his forefinger and thumb to point at Gisela as if it were a gun. "Zat vould make sings a lot easier; for ze both of us."

"You vouldn't," Gisela crossed her arms over her chest. "You couldn't."

Richtofen leaned in uncomfortably close. "I could," he growled. "And I vould."

Dempsey pulled the doctor back. "See, we're looking for people too," he explained. "And there's no time to waste, so we can't go doing some kind of useless mission for a little German girl. There's just no way."

"So, goodbye!" The German sociopath turned and walked into the mist, followed by Dempsey. Gisela could still hear the crunch of their boots on the frosted underbrush. To her, it was the sound of hope; hope that she might find her father; hope that her brothers wouldn't be dead; hope of other civilization. There was no way she was about to let that hope leave. So, being the stubborn child she was, she ran until she could once again see their figures, and then moved with the long shadows of the tree branches, ghastly cast over the earth. Her feet silently swept over the grass, making not a single sound. After some hundreds of yards, she felt confident and refined in her stalking skills. She looked down at her feet, barely grazing over the ground. Tilting her head, Gisela took a little time to admire her own grace, like a ballerina. She looked up. The men were gone. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Suddenly, a force brought her violently backwards, a cold darkness covering her face and wrapping around her, pulling her away from her comfort among the bushes. Then the strong force pushed her against a tree. She knew this because she could feel the jagged bark hitting her back. Once she shook off the daze and confusion, and she could see clearly again, she looked up into the snarling face of the doctor.

"I will not hesitate to kill you," he said threateningly in German with a local accent that Gisela could not decipher. He switched to English. "I sought I had made zat much clear."

Gisela's eyes were set stark into his. Generally she would be able to detect some sort of emotion, but with the doctor? Nothing. His eyes were like charcoal orbs, and they were dark and unforgiving. She attempted to look as drained of fear as he did, but failed. She knew deep inside that she looked afraid, her tell tale eyes betraying her thoughts.

Dempsey melded from the mist, appearing at Richtofen's right. He placed a strong hand on the German's shoulder. "C'mon, Doc, let's go," his voice was gruff. "Just leave it. You've made your point."

Richtofen emitted a nasally growl and straightened himself, nobly fixing the collar on his Nazi uniform and situating his visor cap. As if nothing had happened, he turned on the heel of his boot and walked off. Dempsey tilted his head.

"I mean, we're not just gonna leave her, though, right…?" Dempsey asked quizzically, eyes staring at the back of Richtofen's head. "Doc, she can't go back to the hospital. By the time she does, it'll be dark and those things will be after her again."

Richtofen barely moved. "Zen let her suffer," he said. "I care not vhat happens. As long as ve stay on track, ve should meet up vith ze others according to schedule… assuming zat zey are also on track." His uniformed frame was beginning to blur in the fading light.

Dempsey tapped Gisela's shoulder. "Let's go," he said. He reached behind him into a back and pulled out a pair of leather boots, which Gisela tied onto her feet. They were a bit large, but they were better than bare feet. Generously, he also handed her a spare arctic camouflage coat, lined with gray fur, which she pulled onto her shoulders and zipped up. Then the American tapped her shoulder and they set off, tagging a small distance behind Dr. Richtofen.


End file.
